Dependência
by Gih Bright
Summary: Eles eram dois pontos controversos interligados pelo mesmo passado. Eles eram o presente e o futuro; não havia escolha. Na vida ou na morte, ainda estariam presos ao outro, naquele vínculo de dependência mútua. Sasunarusasu. Limão. Para a teme. Presente atrasado para o Sasunaru Day.


**Sinopse**: Eles eram dois pontos controversos interligados pelo mesmo passado. Eles eram o presente e o futuro; não havia escolha. Na vida ou na morte, ainda estariam presos ao outro, naquele vínculo de dependência mútua. _Sasunarusasu_. Limão. Para a teme. Presente atrasado para o Sasunaru Day.

* * *

_Disclaimer_**_:_** Naruto e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente ao tio Kishimoto, que é o único que lucra com eles. Eu apenas me divirto.

* * *

_Avisos:_

_- O monstro **não **está betado, errar é humano e perdoar ficwriters desajustadas e com betas-políticas (promete e não cumpre, certo, **D. Balthazar?)** é um ato misericordioso;_

_- Para a **Teme**, vocês a conhecem como **PCSP - Uzumaki, **porque ela é a guru do kama sutra, hokage do país do limoeiro e condensa do submundo nas horas vagas;_

_- Presente para o sasunaru Day (estou a dois ou três dias atrasada, mas o que vale é a intenção!);_

_- Primeiro limão, realmente detalhado relevem se ele estiver horrível (porra, 6.676 palavras! São quase sete mil palavras pervertidas!);_

_- A fic, em alguns momentos, tem linguagem ofensiva (palavrões);_

_- Eu tentei deixar os personagens IC, mas no meio da fic eles ganharam vida própria e daí não sei como é que ficou, viu? ;_

_-Contém spoilers até o capítulo 593 do mangá;_

_-A fic é sasunaru no físico, mas é totalmente narusasu no psicológico. **Eu não vou tolerar reviews engraçadinhos** como _"Naruto tem mais é que ser fodido_!" ou "_Sasuke é uma puta que tem que ser fodida_!". **Esse não é o teor da fic** e se é isso que você espera, então feche essa fic e vai procurar algo desse tipo e não me encha o saco. Se você insistir em comentar minha fic com coisas ofensivas eu **não** serei educada na resposta, mesmo que eu ache o seu nível intelectual baixo;_

_-Leiam a nota de fim, é importante._

* * *

**_Dependência_**

Por**_ Gih Bright_**

* * *

Sasuke não conseguia dormir.

Ele supunha que poderia fazê-lo após a grande batalha e as doses absurdas de medicamentos que lhe deram, contudo, ao que parecia, o efeito foi inverso. Não sentia sono, mesmo que estivesse profundamente cansado e a inconsciência fosse o único meio de erradicar parte da dor física – embora esta estivesse amenizando. Ainda tinha os poderes regenerativos de Orochimaru agindo em seu corpo, o que era bom, por mais que a dor física não fosse o maior problema. Tampouco era o estranho sentimento de desolação que estava trancado em seu peito; a verdade é que não se importava.

Ele estava de volta a Konoha - _esse_ era o problema.

Não conseguia entender como voltara ou o que iria fazer, sequer entendia o que deveria defender a partir daquele momento. Naruto conseguiu. De alguma forma que ele ainda não entendia, Naruto _conseguiu_. O observou no leito ao lado do seu, no canto mais escuro do quarto; os fios dourados reluziam diante do pouco brilho lunar que adentrava pelas janelas. Sasuke tinha certeza que havia guardas do lado de fora, provavelmente mais alguém estaria patrulhando a porta, para que ele não machucasse Naruto durante o sono. Suspirou.

A verdade é que já _não_ queria a morte do outro. Talvez pudesse fazê-lo, mas já não teria sentido. Naruto o convencera que aquele vínculo que os unia não seria quebrado com a morte, na verdade, esta apenas o comprovaria. Após a morte de um não haveria força adicional, nem qualquer expectativa; um era o _incentivador_ da força do outro. De alguma forma, eles se equilibravam em seus pólos opostos e em seus idealismos paradoxais. Nunca foi uma questão de ficar mais forte: era apenas um laço _in_quebrantável pelo tempo e pelas ações. Não era questão de escolha ou merecimento: _aconteceu_.

Foi um _acidente_ que os uniu. Uma série de _circunstâncias_ imprevistas que ele poderia chamar de _destino_. Olhou o teto de madeira pintado de branco do hospital; o tempo demorava a passar.

-Sem sono? -perguntou Naruto, quebrando o silêncio.

Não respondeu. Se ficasse em silêncio talvez o outro o deixasse em paz. De qualquer modo, Sasuke não saberia o que dizer, embora uma pergunta se formasse em sua cabeça: _por quê?_ Mesmo que apreciasse a calmaria noturna, Sasuke sentiu uma súbita e inédita vontade de conversar. Não tiveram nenhum diálogo calmo e sensato sobre o quê eles eram. Nunca se permitiram isso; palavras eram proibidas entre eles. A relação que possuíam só permitia ferimentos e sorriso discretos; era uma conversa de _atos_. Palavras não eram necessárias, mas agora era _tudo_ o que ele precisava.

Porque ele _precisava_ entender. Se mesmo Itachi precisara de palavras para dizer o quanto o amava, Sasuke precisava de palavras para entender o que iria fazer dali em diante. Konoha o machucava, porque a vila machucou Itachi. Entretanto, nada o machucava tanto quanto Naruto, que nunca desistiu dele. Era uma dor que o deixava _feliz_, mesmo que negasse com todas as forças; lhe que deixava forte e ao mesmo tempo _fraco_, porque inevitavelmente se expunha demais ao outro.

Sasuke só precisava de uma palavra para entender isso. Uma palavra para definir o que eles eram, para que assim pudesse escolher o que seriam dali em diante; precisava entender e tomar uma decisão acerca do seu futuro. Para o seu próprio bem.

-Por que você nunca desistiu de mim, Naruto? -perguntou, virando-se para encarar o outro. Antes mesmo que Naruto processasse a pergunta, Sasuke já sabia como o outro reagiria; era _sinergético. _.

Naruto arregalou os olhos em surpresa por alguns segundos antes de um sorriso calmo surgir em seu rosto; inspirou lentamente, enquanto se acomodava melhor na cama para poder encará-lo enquanto conversavam.

-Eu já disse. -respondeu Naruto calmamente. Não havia hesitação em sua voz. Sasuke ficou quieto observando-o. -Você é importante para mim. Se eu desistisse de você, seria como se eu tivesse desistido de mim mesmo.

Os olhos de Naruto reluziam e ele ficou fascinado por aquele olhar por alguns instantes, enquanto absorvia aquelas palavras. Elas tinham poder, significavam tanto para o outro quanto para si próprio, entretanto, não era estas as palavras que procurava. Ainda não conseguia entender Naruto, muito menos porque eram tão interligados.

Eles sabiam o que era solidão e se engajaram, com seus próprios meios, na busca em ficar mais forte pelos seus sonhos. Ser um hokage; matar alguém. Trilharam caminhos diferentes: um subia a escada, o outro descia; _ele_ descia. Afundava-se na escuridão e, quando olhava para cima, só conseguia enxergar Naruto. Nunca houve um teto, só ele. _Naruto_. Porque foi o último vínculo que restou, de uma vida que não queria mais; um passado que insistia em ser presente e futuro. Queria ter descartado tudo isso, mas não pôde porque Naruto não desistiu. Mesmo Itachi não desistiu dele.

A palavra deveria ser _fraterno_, mas _não_ era. Suspirou, fechando os olhos por um momento. Aquele assunto não traria as respostas que queria, contudo, aquela talvez fosse uma das últimas possibilidades de conversar com Naruto sem que houvesse intermediários entre eles. Tinha que se lembrar que agora era um temível ninja rank S e que muitos o queriam morto. Ele decepcionou muita gente, mas, realmente, ele não se importava com isso; a vila o decepcionou muito mais. Era _recíproco_.

-Você ficou muito forte. -disse apenas para tentar mudar de assunto.

-Você também! -disse Naruto sorrindo. Seu sorriso sempre alcançava seus olhos, modificando toda a _ideia_ do seu rosto. Naruto era muitas coisas, do bobo ao agressivo, mas quando sorria... Sasuke não conseguia definir. Não _queria._ -Mas eu só fiquei forte graças a todos os outros, sabe? Meus amigos e meus pais, eles estiveram o tempo todo comigo e...

-Seus pais? -perguntou Sasuke. Não sabia muita coisa sobre o passado do amigo e, até onde lembrava, Naruto não sabia nada sobre os genitores.

-Sim! -exclamou Naruto ampliando o sorriso.

O rosto de Naruto estava iluminado pelo luar e Sasuke pôde ver um súbito corado de satisfação tingir as maçãs do rosto do outro; sentiu-se feliz com aquela ideia.

-Sasuke, eu descobri quem são os meus pais! - e a voz subia a cada tom, a empolgação era evidente.

-Quem?

-O meu pai você conhece, bom, não necessariamente, mas já viu o rosto dele. -disse Naruto com um riso satisfeito e orgulhoso. O corado ainda estava em sua face e sua voz estava alegre, repleta de satisfação. -Dá pra ver daqui, na verdade. O quarto rosto na pedra hokage, esculpido entre o sandaime a vovó Tsunade.

-_O quê_? -perguntou Sasuke sobressaltado, observando incrédulo o amigo ainda lhe observando, com um sorriso ainda maior estampado no rosto.

-É! Não é legal? Eu, o antigo fracassado, sou filho do lendário quarto hokage! -afirmou Naruto exultante de orgulho. Balançava-se na cama, talvez para gastar um pouco da energia reprimida; esse pensamento quase fez com que Sasuke risse. -O nome dele é Minato e, Sasuke, ele era incrível! Ele nem se parecia comigo, só fisicamente, sabe? Ele é muito calmo, era. -a expressão ficou triste, mas logo voltou a animosidade habitual - E a minha mãe... Ah, Sasuke ela era linda! Ela tinha um cabelo longo, liso e vermelho como o da Karin, mas muito mais bonito! Eu falo tão rápido quanto ela! -Naruto sorriu saudoso como se lembrasse de algo, sua face enternecida por alguma lembrança boa. -E... Ela era incrível, às vezes dava medo, mas ela era incrível! Eu... Queria _tanto_ ter passado mais tempo com eles...!

O semblante de Naruto se entristeceu gradualmente; Sasuke conseguia entender o sentimento. E _doía_. Doía ver Naruto daquele jeito, assim como doía a saudade que sentiu dos pais, principalmente do irmão mais velho. Os pais tramaram contra Konoha, colocando a _sua_ existência em perigo. E o que isso importava? _Eram seus pais_! Ele os _amava_. Odiou Konoha. E do que isso adiantava? Foram as _circunstâncias_ que desencadearam tudo aquilo: a rivalidade entre o clã Senju e o clã Uchiha, o golpe de estado planejado pelos Uchiha, o massacre que Itachi teve de executar, a briga entre ele e Naruto. Droga. Até mesmo a perda dos pais de Naruto era uma _circunstância_.

Tudo estava interligado entre eles. _Tudo_.

-Como... Você soube? -perguntou mais para desviar seus pensamentos do que para anuviar o sentimento de tristeza do outro. Era egoísmo, mas Naruto já estava acostumado com isso.

-Meu pai selou parte da força dele em mim, além de utilizar o chakra dela na composição do selo que trancava a nove caldas em mim. - respondeu Naruto sem fitá-lo. Sua voz soando desanimada, ante as lembranças. Sasuke _entendia_. -Ambos quiseram me ajudar quando eu precisei aprender a controlar os poderes da Kyuubi. Falando nisso... Ela não vai com a sua cara. Eu e ela... Nós somos amigos agora.

Sasuke apenas encarava o outro, como se pela primeira vez em anos o observasse como deveria; abrandou sua expressão. Tanta coisa aconteceu naqueles anos na vida de Naruto e ele não presenciou nada; de certa forma, esse pensamento o incomodou. Muito mais do que deveria, na verdade. Dentre todas as coisas que sentia, entre todos os sentimentos confusos que transbordavam em si, ele notou um resquício de _culpa_, mas os outros sentimentos eram mais latentes.

-Muitas coisas aconteceram com você. -comentou despreocupado, seu tom de voz morno, diferente das outras vezes que conversaram, mesmo que ainda tentasse manter uma postura impessoal.

-Não precisa fazer essa cara. -disse Naruto recompondo-se, embora aparentasse estar um tanto quanto constrangido. -De certa forma, você esteve presente em cada uma delas.

Não soube como agir. Não _quis_ reagir. E com muito esforço manteve a expressão calma, por mais que por dentro estivesse completamente chocado com aquelas últimas palavras. Naruto sorria. Odiou aquele sorriso. Sasuke virou-se para encarar o teto. Estava com raiva. O que raios foi aquilo?

-Tudo o que eu fiz foi para _salvar_ você, Sasuke. -continuou Naruto sem se importar com ele. Sasuke não queria ouvir_. Não queria_. -Eu fiz tudo isso por _você, _bastardo.

E com apenas umas poucas palavras, Naruto conseguira. _De novo_. Estava frustrado; estava _desarmado_, o que era pior. O amigo conseguia romper com qualquer uma das suas barreiras com uma ou duas palavras, tornando-o fraco e suscetível. Era horrível se sentir assim, daquela forma. Por Naruto.

_(Assim como? De que forma?)_

-Por que chegar tão longe, Naruto? -perguntou Sasuke tentando, mas não conseguindo, ocultar o desespero e a raiva em sua voz. Sem perceber, sentou-se na cama e encarava o amigo com raiva, por mais que tentasse não gritar ou falar alto, seu autocontrole estava prejudicado no momento. Respirou fundo. -Eu entendi que você me considera alguém importante, mas...

-É porque é _você_, bastardo! -respondeu Naruto no mesmo tom. Seu rosto tomando uma coloração avermelhada, provavelmente a irritação era transmitida por osmose. Sasuke desviou o olhar e quando voltou a fitar o outro percebeu como as íris azuis o fuzilavam. -Você virou minha obsessão, eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa! -Naruto praticamente gritava as palavras, sua expressão era de raiva - Merda! Você é muito mais importante para mim do que eu queria!

Sasuke corou naquele momento: a recíproca era _verdadeira_. Isso fez com que desviasse o olhar do outro. O silêncio reinou no quarto; finalmente Naruto percebeu que eles não estavam em nenhum campo de batalha deserto e que naquele hospital ainda tinha outros pacientes que precisavam descansar. Sasuke voltava a admitir a si mesmo que Naruto era mais importante para ele do que queria. Não podia mais negar tal fato, mas aceitá-lo também não tornava as coisas fáceis. _Nada_ fáceis. Fechou os punhos ao redor do lençol branco. A situação toda era _muito_ revoltante.

Como é que eles chegaram naquele ponto?

-Você e a vila são as coisas mais importantes para mim. -admitiu Naruto sem fitá-lo. -Em algum momento, o meu sonho de te trazer de volta ficou tão grande quanto o meu sonho de ser hokage. -Naruto estava ligeiramente envergonhado. Ele se sentou na cama, de frente para si, voltando a encará-lo e Sasuke viu a verdade naquele olhar; doía por isso. -Aí eu teria vocês dois e poderia proteger vocês dois.

Não conseguia encará-lo. Como _poderia_? Como poderia reagir aquilo? E por que estava tão confuso? Merda, por que as coisas não se resolviam? Sasuke não tinha a resposta para nenhuma dessas questões. Pior, suspeitava que nem Naruto as tinha, por mais que conduzisse as respostas daquela conversa. Ele se sentia caminhando a esmo em direção de um abismo.

Não tinha solução; estava com as mãos atadas e Naruto também estava. Não gostava de se sentir daquele jeito, coagido por uma circunstância impeditiva como aquela. E o que ele poderia fazer a respeito? Nada. E a raiva que sentiu transbordou em si, sendo seguida pela desolação. Droga, precisava se acalmar. Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar entrar em seus pulmões, para depois o expelir em um suspiro longo.

-Por que eu? -perguntou mais para si do que para Naruto.

-Por que você 'tá me sabatinando com essas perguntas difíceis? -retrucou Naruto, levando para o lado pessoal. Sua voz soava irritada mais uma vez.

Sasuke sorriu, sem encarar Naruto. Sentia que a atenção do outro estava sobre si e não se importava, não naquele instante. Uma sensação de ter voltado no tempo, no período onde tudo era _fácil_, lhe atingiu com intensidade.

-Desde quando você sabe o que é ser sabatinado? - retrucou Sasuke. Um sorriso retorcido surgiu em seus lábios antes que pudesse contê-lo.

Sasuke tinha se esquecido como era bom _provocar_, como era bom irritar Naruto. Gostava de ver o outro corado pela irritação, falando mais alto que o normal e lhe retrucando. Por isso o encarou, mas o que viu não foi como suas lembranças. O corado ainda estava no rosto do outro, mas não era por irritação e havia um sorriso naqueles lábios. Sasuke não quis, mas reparou na _sutileza_ daquele sorriso; era como se Naruto saboreasse uma pequena vitória. Não pôde culpá-lo por isso. Também não conseguiu evitar em corar.

Estava amolecendo. Droga. Desviou o olhar, ficando subitamente irritado.

-Não enche! -disse Sasuke grosseiro.

-Não enche você! -retrucou Naruto irritado também, mas ainda havia o riso naquela voz.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos. O vento gélido adentrava pelas janelas abertas, tornando o quarto frio; nenhum deles se importou por isso. Sasuke pensou que poderia fugir por aquela janela e nunca mais voltar, mas não adiantaria nada. Ele queria que tudo ficasse claro, queria respostas, não apenas para compreender seu irmão, mas para compreender o que deveria ser feito. E ele tinha _receio_ do que isso poderia significar. Ele adiou muito aquela conversa. Naruto também. Estavam desconfortáveis e as palavras não surgiam.

A cada segundo que passava, Sasuke sentia-se mais e mais exposto naquela conversa. Fraco. _Tolo_. Não havia como evitar isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde conversariam, mas não usariam palavras. Voltariam a antiga lei de conversar por atos. E tudo repetiria de novo. De novo. E mais uma vez. Não chegariam a um consenso. Nunca.

-Por que não _você_? -perguntou Naruto timidamente.

Sasuke sentiu os olhos dele sobre si, mas não conseguiu responder aquele olhar; não se sentia capaz. Nem seu orgulho poderia fazê-lo erguer a cabeça naquele momento. Era _quase_ humilhante. Sentia a pele do seu rosto quente e sabia que deveria estar corado; quis acreditar que era raiva. Não era. Não ao _todo_, nem na maioria. Não podia ser. Ele sabia o que era, mas _admitir_ era outra coisa. Apertou os lençóis da cama outra vez, focando o olhar em sua mão esquerda. Estava desconfortável com aquela pergunta. Merda. Não queria falar sobre isso.

Não queria _sentir_ aquilo. Não queria ser exposto, não queria ser compreendido. _Por quê?_

-Você acha que _não_ merece? -perguntou Naruto, curioso. Sasuke não conseguia encará-lo. Não sabia o porquê ou talvez simplesmente não quisesse acreditar no porquê; _timidez_.

-Não é isso. -respondeu Sasuke, a contragosto. Agora estava realmente com raiva, isso o tranquilizou um pouco. Odiava-se sentir acuado daquela forma.

-Então...?

-Não sei! -respondeu Sasuke de modo grosseiro.

Por mais irritado que estivesse, Sasuke ainda escutou o suspiro baixo de Naruto, ficando curioso em observar seu rosto; não o fez. Há quanto tempo que ele não fazia o que sentia vontade de fazer? Não conseguiu se lembrar da resposta. Não conseguia se lembrar de quando foi à última vez que pensou por si mesmo, sem se deixar influenciar pelas circunstâncias. Ainda era sua culpa. Foram _suas_ escolhas. Mas ainda não estava totalmente consciente delas, isso o desculpava de alguma forma?

Para essa pergunta ele tinha uma resposta: _não_.

E para a pergunta seguinte: o que ele poderia fazer para reverter o quadro? Procurar pelas respostas, sendo guiado pela pessoa correta. Foi um erro trazer Orochimaru de volta, as respostas que obteve não se aproximavam do que Itachi realmente queria para si, nem de sua essência real. De alguma forma, era Naruto quem detinha aquelas respostas, mas talvez fosse um engano seu. Ou talvez fossem suas perguntas que estivessem equivocadas, francamente, ele não sabia.

-Você é como o Itachi me disse uma vez. -comentou Naruto brevemente.

Ao escutar o nome de Itachi, Sasuke sobressaltou-se e imediatamente se virou para encarar Naruto. Os olhos azuis fitavam o teto, seu rosto estava sereno e pensativo, como poucas vezes o Uchiha reparara. A voz de Naruto estava calma, porém distante, com se estivesse perdido em pensamentos e lembranças. Sasuke ansiava por mais. _Qualquer_ coisa.

Porque era _Itachi_. E porque Naruto, ao que parece, tinha um vínculo com este. Ambos tinham aquele brilho no olhar, aquele entendimento de algo que ele não entendia; um compartilhamento de uma ideia, um plano, qualquer coisa que lhe era desconhecida, mas sobre _ele_. Tudo convergia para _ele_. E também tinha a vila. Tinha o real significado de ser um shinobi, a essência da guerra e o fundamento teórico da paz.

-O que ele disse de mim? -perguntou Sasuke controlando a ansiedade que sentia crescendo em si.

Porque Itachi fazia com que uma expectativa nascesse; era inevitável. Era o seu irmão. Seu _protetor_, o homem que sofrera durante toda a vida por ele, para protegê-lo e também a estúpida vila onde nasceram. Pensar em Itachi, lembrar o que passaram e todas as mentiras, _tudo_ o que ele era e seria estavam presos ao nome do irmão; era um vínculo inquebrantável. Não dava para competir com o vínculo que tinha com Naruto, mas ambos eram suficientemente fortes.

Suficientemente _contraditórios_ mesmo que possuíssem um ponto inicial em comum; _ele_. Ambos, Itachi e Naruto se preocupavam com ele, cuidavam dele; _não desistiam_ _dele_. E não importava que ele desistisse de si porque os dois não o deixariam em paz, cada um ao seu modo. _Por quê?_

-Você é uma tela em branco, Sasuke. -respondeu Naruto, sério. Não havia sorrisos e Sasuke viu-se afundando naquele olhar. -E todos querem uma tela em branco para colorir, mas, Sasuke, o que você quer fazer?

Mergulhando naquele olhar, afundando em suas próprias incertezas. O que ele faria? Não fazia ideia. Sequer sabia quem ele era, como poderia saber o que faria agora? Itachi estava morto e a vila continuava. O que era um clã? O que era uma vila? Por que Itachi lutou até o fim pela vila, mesmo tendo que matar seus familiares? O que merecia ser protegido? Ainda não tinha respostas, mas a guerra acabou; o lado dele perdeu. Naruto o trouxera de volta, mas ele era um condenado. Não se importava pelo mau que fez - não se arrependia por isso, até para o que fez não havia conserto. Não entendia como poderiam perdoá-lo pelo que ele fez, sequer se incomodava em ter ou não um perdão; não lhe importava. O que queria era... O quê? Finalizar suas pendências? Morrer? Ainda tinha um último objetivo: restaurar o clã. Mas como fazer isso? E por que fazer isso?

-Tudo bem. -disse Naruto com um sorriso calmo. Sasuke expirou. Quando prendeu a respiração? -Não precisa responder agora. Você tem tempo para aceitar essa mudança, bastardo. Mas algum dia você vai ter que responder.

Sasuke suspirou longamente, enquanto observava o piso de cerâmica branca. Aos poucos afrouxou o aperto sobre os lençóis da cama. Sentiu-se cansado, mas ainda assim sem sono.

-Eu sei. -respondeu pesarosamente.

Pensou no irmão. Itachi queria que ele voltasse para a vila, que voltasse para proteger aquele lugar e as pessoas hipócritas que ali viviam. Uchiha Itachi _de Konoha._ Seu irmão pronunciara com orgulho aquelas palavras, mesmo que a vila fosse a responsável pelo seu sofrimento. A parte _sombria_ da vila, nas palavras de Itachi. Então a vila ainda tinha algo de _bom; _Sasuke não conseguia enxergar essa parte _ainda_.

Itachi fazia com que tudo doesse. Era latente e ele foi o seu mundo por quase toda a sua vida; sua única família. O homem que o matou com o massacre do clã e que também fora o responsável pela sua sobrevivência; Itachi tinha _esperança_ nele. Acreditou nele, independente de suas escolhas ou mesmo do seu perdão.

-Itachi disse que me amava. -disse Sasuke em tom baixo e entristecido. Somente Naruto poderia ouvir essas palavras. Sentia que somente Naruto iria... O quê? Naruto iria _entender_?

Mas o amigo permaneceu em silêncio. Sasuke agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Era difícil falar de Itachi, mas pelo menos Naruto sabia a verdade, tanto quanto ele. Sabia que Itachi era um _herói_ e que foi a vila que tirou o melhor do seu irmão, que seu irmão mais velho foi usado da pior forma. Aquilo era revoltante e ele não conseguia entender como Itachi ainda queria que ele simplesmente esquecesse isso tudo e protegesse a vila. Doía. _Não_ era certo. Mas o que ele podia fazer?

-Mesmo que eu fizesse o oposto de sua vontade. -continuou Sasuke.

Itachi o amou, mesmo quando Sasuke quis destruir a tão preciosa vila. Itachi quis que ele protegesse a todos que um dia o considerou um criminoso - e ainda consideravam. O amara e confiara que um dia ele faria aquilo. Por quê? Que fé era aquela? Por quê? _Por quê?_

O desespero era tanto que Sasuke sentiu lágrimas virem até seus olhos, mas não queria permitir que elas escorressem por seu rosto. Era tolice, não adiantaria nada. Ele não conseguia entender o irmão, sequer conseguia corresponder as suas expectativas ou seguir o seu legado. Maldição.

-Por quê? -perguntou Sasuke sentindo-se desesperado.

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e outras mais caíram. Sasuke encarava o chão, não conseguiria observar Naruto naquele estado, fazia muitos anos que não chorava. Merda, fazia muitos anos que não se sentia tão nu diante de uma pessoa. Passara por muitas situações nos últimos anos, Itachi atacando Naruto, Orochimaru lhe oferecendo poder, o treino, a luta com o irmão, o golpe planejado pelos Uchiha, a guerra. Tudo.

Ele só sentiu raiva por tudo isso. Raiva pelos amigos que não desistiam dele, raiva pelas mentiras que seu irmão contou, raiva pela vila que destruiu a vida de Itachi. Toda essa raiva motivou o seu ódio, a sua sede por destruição. E agora _nada_ restava, exceto _dor_. Não havia arrependimento, porque ainda sentia raiva por tudo isso. Todas essas circunstâncias hediondas o enojavam, porque não houve paz em sua vida. Itachi estava certo, ele viveu uma vida miserável e ainda vivia. _Não conseguia_ viver de outra forma.

Sasuke era miserável e um tolo. Um fraco, que se deixava guiar pelas situações a sua volta como um animal irascível. Ele o era. O _é_. O verbo ainda é conjugado no _presente_. Mesmo que Itachi e Naruto quisessem mudá-lo, tocar em seu coração, modificando-o para... o quê? Maldição, ele só sabia fazer perguntas!

-Itachi sabia que no fim você voltaria para o lado certo. -respondeu Naruto. Sasuke o fitou e percebeu o rosto descontraído, embora os olhos de Naruto estivessem sérios; convictos.

O ar faltou em seus pulmões. Como é que Naruto poderia ter tanta certeza sobre isso, se mesmo ele, o maior interessado, não tinha? Como é que poderia acreditar nisso? Como poderia defender a vila da folha sabendo da verdade? Sabendo que seu irmão nunca seria reconhecido pelo que fez porque não havia nenhuma prova? _Como_?

A raiva borbulhante quase o cegava, mas o desespero que sentia era muito maior, muito mais _opressor_. Não conseguia discernir o que sentia ou o que precisava saber; estava confuso. As lágrimas pararam de cair, não se sentia nada melhor. Não conseguia recuperar a postura fria de sempre, não entendia porque, apenas não conseguia. O que ele quis reprimir, o que ele evitou pensar, tudo, absolutamente tudo estava sendo contestado naquele momento e ele não podia fugir disso outra vez. Não teria forças para uma outra vez. Estava cansado disso.

-Como? -perguntou Sasuke, sentindo irritação por estar tão patético.

-Ele me pediu.

Não conseguiu ocultar a surpresa ao ouvir isso. _Quando? Como? Por quê?_ As perguntas eram muitas, mas a essência foi compreendida no mesmo instante. Itachi e Naruto, de alguma forma, tinham se encontrado, por que outra razão Itachi agiria daquela forma, quando enfrentaram Kabuto? Não era apenas uma questão de proteger a vila, mas realmente salvá-lo. Do quê? De quem?

_Dele_. Itachi queria salvá-lo dele mesmo. E por isso que contou com Naruto. E o que Naruto podia fazer a respeito disso?

-Ele confiou em mim para te salvar, porque eu disse que te considerava como um _irmão_. -respondeu Naruto observando-o atentamente, como se tivesse medo por suas reações, só que ele não sabia o que poderia fazer. -Ele queria seu bem. -Naruto fez uma pausa, talvez esperando que ele reagisse, mas Sasuke precisava de mais palavras. Muito mais. -A gente lutou junto nessa última guerra e eu sei que foi ele quem foi o herói que parou com o edo tensei. Ele me prometeu fazer isso. Disse que todo jutsu tem um ponto fraco e então se o edo tensei terminou, eu sei que foi por causa dele. -disse Naruto com convicção. Sasuke sentiu-se acolhido por aquelas palavras. Alguém _reconhecia. -_ Ele até salvou a minha vida, ele salvou _todos_ nós!

Naruto _reconhecia_ os feitos do irmão. Alguém conseguia perceber o tipo de herói que Itachi foi e que ele nunca poderia ser. Eram como água e óleo, mesmo que possuíssem o mesmo sangue. Acalentou-se com a ideia por uns instantes até perceber o erro básico da última fala de Naruto; eles, Naruto e Sasuke, _não_ eram irmãos.

Não _poderiam_ ser.

E não era uma questão de vínculos sanguíneos, era um caso de _sentimentos_; o que nutria era _avassalador_. Era um sentimento tão forte e tão intenso que chegava a enlouquecê-lo, obstruía sua razão, tornando-o sensível demais a tudo que era referente Naruto. Não havia pureza, não quando a vontade de tocar era tão forte que chegava a ser insana. Não podia ser fraterno; se fosse, também seria _doentio._ Então não era, era mais forte, muito mais intenso. O sentimento ardia, queimava e o cegava; não conseguia sentir aquilo por mais ninguém. Só por ele. Naruto.

-Você acha que é _só_ isso? -perguntou Sasuke, sendo sarcástico.

-O quê?

-Que isso é só _fraternidade_? -insistiu sentindo a raiva crescendo e se espalhando em seu corpo, fazendo sua consciência diminuir gradativamente e a vontade de gritar e machucar o outro aumentar.

-Acho.

Como Naruto podia ser tão _obtuso? _Caralho, a tensão entre eles era visível, quase palpável. Como é que Naruto ainda podia pensar que isso era um sentimento fraterno? Sem qualquer intenção de toque? Um sentimento de mera completude, porque não era. Era um sentimento que _acrescentava_, verdade, mas também era um sentimento controverso, porque fazia tanto bem quanto mau. Era dilacerador e mesmo a distância não era capaz de apagar.

Tudo o que era fraterno não exigia aquela volúpia; e o que ele sentia era misturado com o desejo. O toque de pele com pele, som de sussurros e gemidos na calada da noite, corpos se movimentando em luxúria. Todas as noites, ter o corpo de Naruto para si ou ser dele; não importava desde que ficassem juntos. Queria estar com _ele_, queria a atenção dele e que todo o mundo do outro se concentrasse nele; era _isso_ o que Sasuke queria. Esse tipo de desejo que rompia suas defesas e invadia seus sonhos; era _corrosivo_. Esse era o seu desejo, a sua perversão. No começo não era assim, mas o tempo se encarregou de conscientizá-lo dessa necessidade, seu corpo o lembrava constantemente. Maldita adolescência.

-Naruto, você não vê a _distorção_ disso tudo? -perguntou ainda mais contrariado. Naruto não podia ser tão inocente ou tolo daquele jeito; simplesmente ia ferir a ordem natural.

E a cada segundo, cada porra de instante, Sasuke ficava mais e mais irritado com a idiotice do outro. Como é que ele _não_ podia perceber aquilo? Como ele poderia _não_ sentir? Mesmo _ele_ sentia. Sentia até _demais_ e enlouquecia por não saber como reagir ante aquele sentimento tão intenso, capaz de obliterar seus sonhos e vontades. Ocorreu no passado e acontecia naquele momento. Todos os sentimentos que ele tentou ignorar, todos sem exceção, o atormentavam porque Naruto estava tão perto.

Estava tão _dele._ Isso o enlouquecia, porque Naruto não era uma posse. Naruto era... O quê? _O quê?_

Naruto era _aquela_ pessoa.

Era aquela pessoa _especial._ Odiou-se por pensar isso, odiando ainda mais o fato por ser _verdade._

-Você sempre vê as coisas distorcidas, bastardo. -ponderou Naruto.

A irritação de Sasuke finalmente chegou ao limite.

Foda-se os guardas. Foda-se o mundo. Naruto precisava entendê-lo, precisava compreender o que era _aquilo_. _Ele_ precisava de uma resposta, sentia que dependia daquela última manifestação. Ansiava por aquelas últimas palavras desde que percebera aquele sentimento se alastrando em seu corpo como uma doença sorrateira, uma loucura permanente; Naruto não podia negar-se de responder.

-Então você não sente _isso_? Essa droga que fica nos interligando o tempo todo, de todos os jeitos, dessa forma que não dá pra quebrar? Eu queria te matar, queria te machucar e isso também doía em mim! Me tornava _fraco_! Eu queria me ver livre de você e só pensar nisso _doía_! Você me deixa _fraco_, mas eu sinto que sem você eu seria ainda mais fraco! -gritou Sasuke sem se importar com o que dizia ou com o que Naruto poderia pensar. Não conseguia deixar de se perder nos orbes do outro. -Eu _não_ consigo deixar de _não_ sentir algo por _você_!

Sasuke sentiu-se desmoronar após proferir o que estava entalado a muito dentro de si. Queria qualquer reação de Naruto, qualquer uma. Sua respiração estava descompassada e ele sentia-se patético. A cada instante ele se sentia mais decadente e isso fazia com que sentisse raiva de todas as circunstâncias que o levaram aquele momento. Uma palavra surgiu em sua mente: ele estava _inconformado_ porque se _sujeitava_ aquela relação, mas não havia como escapar. Às vezes ele nem sabia se queria fazê-lo ou se teria forças para tanto.

-É por isso que esse laço é fraterno, Sasuke. -respondeu Naruto de forma cândida, para fúria de Sasuke. -É um laço forte. Incondicional.

-Você não entende! -disse Sasuke exasperado.

-É claro que eu entendo! - retrucou Naruto indignado.

Não. Naruto _não_ entendia. Aquelas palavras não o atingiram, não faziam sentido para ele. Idiota, tapado, estúpido e tolo. Naruto _não_ sentia_. _

-Não, você...!

-Você quer me tocar, tanto quanto eu quero e preciso te tocar. -afirmou Naruto sem vacilar, com um corado intenso no rosto.

Sasuke arfou, se sentindo estranhamente compreendido, até mesmo aliviado. Por um instante inteiro, não soube como reagir diante de tais palavras, só sabia que estava surpreso e feliz, também um pouco confuso, mas muito mais feliz. Sentiu até vontade de rir, algo rompeu dentro dele e ele não sabia o que era, mas era muito mais fácil de lidar agora.

-Não se preocupe, isso também é natural, eu acho. -disse Naruto ficando sem jeito, o corado intenso em suas bochechas. Passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos, desajeitado. Sasuke observou a cena ainda atônito, não era o único exposto. -Por isso que a gente sempre briga, porque pelo menos nas brigas a gente pode se tocar.

Naruto riu um pouco, baixinho, sua mão ainda na nuca. Sasuke o observava com atenção, sentindo-se muito mais leve; tinha se esquecido de como era essa sensação.

-E você me diz que isso não é distorcido? -perguntou, já mais calmo.

-Porque não é! -insistiu Naruto, curvando os lábios em um beicinho. Sasuke apreciou a reação, mas não quis defini-la; ia ser decadência _demais_.

-Como raios não é? - inquiriu impaciente, fitando Naruto.

-Eu quero _tocar_ você. Eu quero _sentir_ você. E sei que você quer o mesmo. -respondeu Naruto com firmeza. -Mas todos esses desejos são fundados nesse sentimento fraterno!

Sasuke percebeu que o outro não sabia como definir, ficando desajeitado com as palavras. Era fácil ler Naruto; ele era muito expressivo. Naruto brincava com o lençol da cama, sem encará-lo. Sasuke esperou a resposta pacientemente, nessas horas, não adiantaria forçar o outro.

-É só que tudo _transcende_. -explicou Naruto sem olhá-lo nos olhos. E então, ele sacudiu a cabeça, observando-o finalmente. Parecia incerto, mas mesmo assim veio em sua direção e sentou ao seu lado. -Não sei explicar isso em palavras, mas... Você pode tentar entender do _outro_ jeito.

Naruto estava bem próximo e o encarava atentamente; o ar faltava em seus pulmões e ele sentia-se nervoso. Ansiava por aquele momento, por aquela compreensão, mas ainda assim não podia evitar ficar fascinado com tudo aquilo. Isso tinha que _parar_. Primeiro começa com uma felicidade desmedida, depois você começa a ficar fascinado e por último você percebe que ficou um bobão romântico; não ia colar com ele. Não queria isso! Mas ele não conseguia se reconhecer ou reconhecer suas ações, só se deixava guiar por Naruto, perdendo-se naquele olhar que traduzia bem o que ele sentia; entrega.

-Mas eu te asseguro, se você tocar em mim, eu vou tocar em você. -sussurrou Naruto, estendendo a mão para tocar seu rosto; os dedos dele estavam frios. Era estranho pensar que Naruto era frio daquele jeito, não combinava. -E nós vamos até o fim. Sem fugir dessa vez.

Sasuke deixou os dedos gélidos de Naruto acariciarem sua bochecha direita até tocarem seus lábios, inclinando seu rosto para aumentar o contato. Naruto sorria e o olhava com tanta afeição que sustentar aquele olhar se tornou difícil, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos apenas para se concentrar naquele toque.

-É tudo o que eu mais quero. -respondeu ele baixo, abrindo os olhos para fitar Naruto.

E ele se aproximou lentamente do outro, quebrando a distância entre seus rostos e depositando um beijo singelo nos lábios frios de Naruto. Foi apenas um pequeno toque, mas foi como se seu corpo recebesse um choque de alta voltagem, deixando-o estático por alguns milésimos de segundo, nos quais ele percebeu a maciez daqueles lábios. Era como se todo o seu ser fosse preenchido por algo morno, um sentimento que transbordava de dentro dele, lavando qualquer outra sombra que por ventura ainda restasse em seu coração. E embora fosse um sentimento arrebatadoramente intenso e puro, Sasuke sempre foi ganancioso e ele quis mais, muito mais.

Naruto passou a acariciar sua nuca gentilmente, desencadeando diversos arrepios no corpo do Uchiha, que partiu seus lábios para que aprofundassem o beijo. Sasuke inseriu sua língua na cavidade cedida, sentindo certa vertigem quando Naruto correspondeu ao beijo; aquele contato era bom demais. Era quase irreal pensar que um dia ele já rejeitara aqueles lábios, pensando que os seus próprios iriam apodrecer pelo contato.

Não houve briga por predominância, não naquele momento. Era preciso conhecer para poder batalhar e era isso o que faziam. Em vez disso Sasuke viu-se tomado por uma fome diferente de tudo que sentira na vida, uma necessidade de tomar Naruto para si, tê-lo ou ser dele; _realmente_ não importava. Ele precisava daquele beijo, precisava tocar o corpo do outro e foi isso o que ele fez.

Suas mãos contornaram o corpo do outro, em um abraço desajeitado e incerto, não apenas pela falta de experiência em carícias daquele tipo, mas também pela lembrança constante de que Naruto também estava machucado. A pele de Naruto era macia como seda, mas gelada debaixo de seus dedos; será que tudo em Naruto era para aplacá-lo? Talvez sim. Francamente? Não importava. Não enquanto seus lábios estivessem colados aos de Naruto e este retribuísse o sentimento cristalino que os guiava naquele momento.

O Uzumaki acarinhava as bochechas do seu rosto tão gentilmente que o toque era quase diáfano. Sasuke sentia-se culpado por todas as feridas que fez no outro, sejam as físicas quanto as psicológicas, mas estava disposto a ser ele próprio o remédio para estas.

O que fariam não era para machucar, mas para curar todos os tipos de ferida.

Cuidadosamente, Sasuke deitou Naruto, sem quebrar o beijo que a cada instante ficava mais intenso, conforme a necessidade de _sentir _aumentasse em seus corpos. Era um tipo de fome voraz. Não seriam beijos como aquele que curariam seus corpos e almas, o remédio era algo mais palpável e profundo, como o próprio laço que partilhavam.

Uma quentura espalhava-se pelo corpo do Uchiha, incentivando-o a tocar e descobrir cada pedaço da pele de Naruto; era latente. Suas mãos tatearam cautelosamente pelo torso do outro, sentindo as ataduras por debaixo da camisa branca, até que conseguiu encontrar um ponto livre destas, onde passou a acariciar em movimentos circulares leves, percebendo como pele de Naruto se arrepiou ao seu toque.

Sasuke sentia as mãos de Naruto descendo por sua nuca, correndo os dedos por sua coluna até chegarem a base de sua camisa e adentrarem por esta a fim de tocar sua pele; milhares de arrepios percorreram seu corpo enquanto recebia aqueles toques sutis. As unhas de Naruto arranhavam sua pele delicadamente, sem machucá-lo, apenas para que seu corpo reagisse aquele toque, fazendo-o sentir calor.

Apesar de querer continuar beijando Naruto, Sasuke sentia a falta de ar presente, assim como as batidas descompassadas de seu coração; era como se fosse enlouquecer. Partiu o beijo, passando a beijar da bochecha de Naruto até chegar a orelha direita, lambendo a região; Naruto suspirava em prazer, sem nunca deixar de acariciar suas costas e puxar os cabelos de sua nuca, como um estímulo para que continuasse as carícias. Sasuke se sentia quente e todo o calor concentrava-se em uma região muito específica de sua anatomia; Naruto percebia e parecia gostar dessa situação.

Por que outro motivo suas mãos desceram por sua coluna vertebral para apertarem suas nádegas com força? Sasuke sinceramente não se importava com isso, embora sua reação natural fosse mordiscar a clavícula de Naruto, tentando inutilmente conter um pequeno gemido. O Uzumaki sorriu satisfeito, deixando Sasuke envergonhado e um pouco irritado, mas, se era aquele tipo de carícia que Naruto queria, então era isso o que teria. O Uchiha se movimentou cuidadosamente sobre o corpo abaixo do seu, posicionando seu joelho esquerdo entre as pernas do outro, acariciando sutilmente o falo oculto pelas vestes, escutando Naruto gemer baixinho, aprovando sua atitude.

Enquanto sua boca trabalhava no pescoço de Naruto, mordiscando, sugando e beijando, o Uzumaki tratou de enfiar uma das mãos dentro de sua roupa para acariciar a curva entre suas nádegas, a outra arranhando suas costas com um pouco mais de força, fazendo-o estremecer com aqueles toques mais ousados. Naruto movimentou-se na cama, flexionando suas pernas a fim de encaixá-lo no meio destas, Sasuke gemeu baixinho quando seu membro tocou acidentalmente o de Naruto. Abriu os olhos para encarar o parceiro, vendo as íris celestiais brilharem em malícia, aquele olhar lhe fez engolir seco; desde quando Naruto era tão sensual? Nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça tal ideia, mesmo quando, às noites, pensava nele enquanto se tocava, mas a figura que tinha em mente era mais doce e não... Predatória. Pensar naquela palavra associada ao olhar do Uzumaki fez seu baixo ventre latejar em antecipação. Voltou a beijar Naruto com mais volúpia, exigindo ser correspondido; suas mãos trabalhando em erguer a camisa de Naruto e acariciar seu tórax firme.

Quente. Sasuke sentia-se febril ante aqueles toques ousados, querendo provocar Naruto na mesma medida. Afastou-se um pouco do corpo do outro, apenas o suficiente para poder retirar a sua camisa; os olhos azuis cintilaram em desejo ao observar o seu torso nu. Sasuke sorriu satisfeito. Voltou a se deitar sobre o outro, sentindo a pele de Naruto ficando tão quente quanto a dele.

Naruto segurou seu rosto com ambas às mãos, antes de voltar a beijá-lo de forma cálida, com a mesma intensidade do beijo anterior; fazendo-o gemer em meio aquela carícia, sentindo o toque em seu rosto ser desfeito para senti-lo em _outra_ região específica. O Uzumaki espalmou as mãos em suas nádegas, apertando-as com força, fazendo-o suspirar em meio ao beijo, cortando-o em seguida após mordiscar aqueles lábios deliciosos. Suas mãos voltaram a percorrer o tórax de Naruto, trilhando o caminho das finas linhas que definiam seus músculos até chegar ao mamilo direito, onde seus dedos contornaram a região em círculos até eriçar o pequeno botão; não resistiu a vontade de beliscar com toda a sua força aquele pequeno ponto, fazendo Naruto gemer e usar suas pernas para aproximar ainda mais seus corpos e consequentemente unindo suas ereções por uma pequena fração de tempo, fazendo seu corpo arquear em prazer.

Oh merda, por que tinha que ser tão _bom_? Sasuke encerou o beijo com outros dois selinhos rápidos, voltando a percorrer o pescoço de Naruto lambendo e marcando a região com pequenas mordidas intercaladas com sucções deixando a pele morena avermelhada; Naruto suspirava perto de seu ouvido, soando absurdamente erótico, tornando o ato melhor do que qualquer sonho que tivesse sobre eles. Sasuke lambeu todo o pescoço do Uzumaki, descendo até encontrar seu colo mordiscando cada centímetro daquela pele viciante; as pernas de Naruto o envolveram em um abraço apertado e Sasuke, sem pensar, investiu contra o corpo do outro, como se fosse penetrá-lo, aproximando seus corpos, fazendo suas ereções se comprimirem uma contra a outra. Ambos gemeram e ofegaram com aquele movimento. Abriu os olhos para fitar Naruto, que tinha um sorriso sugestivo no rosto corado, com os cabelos loiros em desalinho sobre fronha alva do travesseiro; tão _lindo_.

A sensação era como se ele fosse derreter a qualquer momento. Seu sexo urgia pelo fim daquele ato, mas Sasuke não queria que acabasse. Ainda não era o bastante e ele suspeitava que nunca teria o bastante de Naruto; talvez fosse um vício inesgotável. Não importava, a intensidade do que sentia era recíproca e teriam muito tempo para sentir.Não havia palavras para definir o que sentia no momento, ele só sabia que queria mais e, pelo olhar embevecido de Naruto, ele teria.

Sasuke voltou a mordiscar o colo de Naruto até que seu queixo resvalou na gola da camisa branca do outro, fazendo-o praguejar baixinho e Naruto rir da situação; o Uchiha o olhou o outro emburrado. Inclinando-se um pouco para a direita, onde sabia que não havia ferimentos, Sasuke afastou-se o mínimo possível para poder tirar a camisa de Naruto que, percebendo suas intenções, arqueou o corpo erguendo os braços até que aquele empecilho fosse removido. Por um instante inteiro, Sasuke deixou-se perder naquela visão: o tórax de Naruto possuía finas linhas contornando seus músculos, nada em exagero, a pele bronzeada reluzia ao luar, tornando a cútis ainda mais atrativa. Ver tal visão lhe enchia de luxúria, como também de pesar: a partir do ombro direito até a região lombar estava enfaixado porque _ele_ atingiu o chidori naquela região.

Tentou desviar o pensamento, mas algo deve ter transparecido algo em sua expressão, pois Naruto ergueu seu tronco até se sentar ao seu lado, pegando sua mão direita e depositando um beijo singelo ali, como se ele fosse uma dama; Sasuke ficou surpreso e igualmente irritado. Era incrível como Naruto conseguia fazê-lo despertar tantos sentimentos contraditórios e ainda assim conseguir sua afeição com tanta facilidade.

-Não _pense_ idiotices. -disse Naruto resoluto, com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo com que Sasuke se sentisse como uma presa capturada pelo seu algoz. Seus rostos cada vez mais próximos; Sasuke quase gemia em ansiedade. -_Faça-as!_

Naruto quebrou a distância entre seus rostos beijando-o vorazmente, suas línguas travando uma batalha por dominância, muito embora a verdade fosse que o Uchiha era refém do que quer que Naruto estivesse disposto a fazer. Sasuke agarrou os fios curtos e rebeldes do Uzumaki, bagunçando ainda mais as mechas. O corpo de Naruto estava tão quente como o dele, poderiam derreter a qualquer momento e isso era tudo o que ele queria; queria fundir-se com Naruto, de um jeito que nunca haviam tentado antes. Ele sentiu-se ser impelido a deitar nas pernas dobradas do Uzumaki, sentindo as mãos calejadas e curiosas do outro contornarem as linhas de seu tórax, acariciando a beirada do seu corpo, apertando seus quadris com força e separando suas pernas para que abrigasse o torso do outro. Ele podia sentir o falo de Naruto se encostando na sua pélvis e somente esse contato fez com que gemesse longamente enquanto Naruto lhe beijava.

Lentamente, os dedos do Uzumaki contornavam o elástico de seu pijama, fazendo com que Sasuke ficasse de joelho na cama, ainda beijando Naruto e lhe acariciando os fios dourados, enquanto sentia sua calça ser afastada, libertando seu membro enrijecido; mas Naruto ignorou essa sua necessidade em ser tocado naquela área. Sasuke percebeu com crescente raiva que Naruto possuía um fetiche absurdo por seu traseiro. Enraivecido, Sasuke apartou o beijo, tirou as mãos de Naruto, que outrora estavam espalmadas em suas nádegas, e as conduziu até sua ereção, fazendo-o estremecer com o toque, mas, como era uma questão de honra, Sasuke não gemeu e nem fechou os olhos; ordenava que Naruto o estimulasse com aquele olhar.

-Eu quero que você me masturbe. -ordenou com a voz enrouquecida em um tom pouco mais alto que um sussurro. - _Agora!_

Infelizmente, Naruto não parecia disposto a colaborar tão facilmente.

-E se eu _não_ quiser? -perguntou Naruto, ainda com o mesmo sorriso libidinoso de instantes atrás; sua língua contornando os lábios avermelhados e ligeiramente inchados devido aos beijos que trocaram, ruindo com o autocontrole de Sasuke.

O Uzumaki aumentou seu sorriso predatório, Sasuke estava arfando de excitação só por ver Naruto daquele jeito. Seu autocontrole falhou mais uma vez quando o outro movimentou os quadris como se fosse penetrá-lo, o falo enriquecido se encaixando na curva de seu traseiro o fez se agarrar a Naruto e morder o ombro direito deste, para conter um gemido alto; _malditos_ arrepios que percorriam seu corpo, maldito calor incandescente que seus corpos irradiavam!

-Você quer mais, Sasuke-_kun_? -perguntou Naruto com um tom de voz inocente.

Sasuke franziu o cenho com o sufixo, abrindo a boca para comentar algo, mas o Uzumaki escolheu este momento para mordiscar sua orelha, lambendo do seu pescoço até sua clavícula, mordiscando e sugando a área até arder; Sasuke o odiou, provavelmente aquelas carícias deixariam uma marca difícil de ser explicada no dia seguinte, quando os mednin fizessem a troca das bandagens.

-Seu puto! -reclamou Sasuke, odiando como sua voz saiu quase como uma súplica.

Naruto gargalhou, para sua irritação crescente. Sasuke sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados com brutalidade, não doeu muito, mas o gesto foi absurdamente sensual, fazendo seu membro latejar e milhares de arrepios percorrerem sua coluna; Sasuke mordeu os lábios com força para impedir-se de demonstrar o quanto gostou da carícia mais violenta. O Uzumaki o fitava com desejo, seus orbes azuis estavam escurecidos pelo prazer, os lábios vermelhos ornados com o sorriso mais pervertido que Sasuke já vira alguém dar. Puta. Que. Pariu. Desse jeito ele iria gozar só vendo a expressão de Naruto.

-Só com _você_. -disse Naruto em um tom provocante.

Caralho. Sasuke _quase_ se despejou no tórax do outro após aquela fala, precisando usar de toda a sua força de vontade para não acabar a diversão tão cedo. Naruto voltou a beijá-lo com tanta intensidade que Sasuke pensou que sua alma seria tragada naquele beijo, fazendo-o enterrar as mãos nas mechas loiras e macias ao seu toque, puxando-as vez ou outra até se cansar daquele toque. Suas mãos passaram a percorrer as costas de Naruto, arranhando a região, suas pernas abraçando-o e aproximando seus corpos; sentia o seu calor sendo passado ao corpo do Uzumaki. Era bom, toda aquela proximidade era boa demais para ser real; Sasuke suspirou incontidamente.

Naruto cortou o beijo e passou a mordiscá-lo no pescoço, sugando um ponto específico próximo a sua nuca fazendo-o suspirar alto. Conseguia sentir os lábios do outro se curvando em um sorriso, voltando a sugar e mordiscar aquele ponto até fazê-lo gemer baixinho.

-Porra...! -disse Sasuke tentando, em vão, conter um ofego enquanto Naruto judiava, mordiscando seu pescoço enquanto seu mamilo era acarinhado pelos dedos ásperos de Naruto, obtendo mais um gemido seu.

Maldito fosse Uzumaki Naruto! As mãos do outro alcançaram seu mamilo direito, circundando a região para, inesperadamente, morder o pequeno botão com força, fazendo Sasuke revirar os olhos em prazer. Não satisfeito, o Uzumaki, sem qualquer aviso, sugou seu mamilo com volúpia, umedecendo a região, logo lambendo todo o perímetro e mordiscando em seguida.

-Aaahh Naru...To!-gemeu Sasuke mal reconhecendo aquela voz como sua.

O Uzumaki ria baixinho ante suas reações e Sasuke, com raiva, puxou-o pelos cabelos, calando aquele riso com seus lábios, beijando-o quase tão intensamente quanto outrora, suas mãos descendo pelo corpo de Naruto até encontrar a calça do pijama que usava. Naruto moveu seus quadris mais uma vez, fazendo com que Sasuke gemesse durante o beijo, mas sem perder o controle de suas ações dessa vez. Sem qualquer pudor, Sasuke pegou a ereção de Naruto, passando a acariciá-la sobre as vestes, em movimentos rítmicos subindo e descendo, fazendo-o arfar durante o beijo.

Aproveitando a deixa, Sasuke deitou Naruto, cortando o ósculo e descendo as carícias pelo tórax do outro, encontrando o mamilo descoberto de bandagens, decidindo se vingar da pequena tortura que o outro lhe infligiu. Com os lábios, Sasuke contornou a área em círculos, lambendo a região lentamente, sentindo o peito de Naruto subir e descer descompassado; sorriu. Naruto o enlaçou com as pernas retirando de uma vez por todas seu pijama e sua roupa íntima, fazendo seus corpos se friccionarem e suas ereções serem espremidas uma contra a outra. Mesmo tonto pelo prazer que aqueles toques lhe proporcionavam, Sasuke concentrou-se no mamilo de Naruto, mordiscando o pequeno botão delicadamente para após sugá-lo, lançando seu melhor olhar sedutor ao outro, que o assistia inebriado.

-Sasukeee... -Naruto gemia e arfava, contorcendo-se buscando mais contanto com seu corpo.

O Uzumaki se contorcia em baixo dele, puxando seus cabelos com grosseria e ele percebeu que gostava _demais_ desse tipo de carícia; seu baixo ventre pulsava, clamando por alívio. Ao contrário do que ele esperava, Naruto não era tão escandaloso em seus gemidos, mas era igualmente excitante escutar sua voz rouca e enternecida pelo prazer, ver sua expressão corada enquanto ele mordia os lábios tentando impedir os gemidos mais altos. Céus, era muito _adorável_. Sasuke queria mais, muito mais. O Uchiha desceu as carícias até chegar o umbigo de Naruto, lambendo o perímetro até enfiar a língua no pequeno orifício, sem nunca deixar de encarar o Uzumaki com luxúria; deliciava-se com aquela pele salgada com uma fina camada de suor. Deleitava-se com os suspiros e gemidos contidos que o Uzumaki vez ou outra deixava escapar; jamais ficaria farto de Naruto. Era tão patético! Mas, porra, era tão _viciante._

-Aaaaaah! -gemeu Naruto, seus olhos fechados, seu rosto estava corado e pequenas gotículas de suor escorriam por suas bochechas.

Sasuke continuava estimulando o membro avantajado do outro, em movimentos dolorosamente lentos. Naruto tentava mover seu quadril a fim de aumentar a velocidade destes, mas ele não permitiria muito avanço; queria prolongar aquele momento. Não era porque ele _precisava_ sentir o gosto da pele de Naruto, mas porque necessitava escutar aqueles gemidos abafados, mesmo que seu corpo reagisse, pedindo por carícias também

O Uchiha sorriu ao ver a cena, parando de acariciar o membro de Naruto e dedilhar o elástico da calça de Naruto, olhando-o sugestivamente. O Uzumaki o encarou como se não entendesse a súbita parada para, quando finalmente entendeu, sorrir de forma provocante.

-Você quer me provar, Sasuke-bastardo? -perguntou Naruto com a voz cadenciada e estranhamente displicente, tornando-o ainda mais provocante aos seus olhos. Puta que o pariu. Naruto queria que ele gozasse precocemente? Era isso?

O Uchiha engoliu um seco quando o pé de Naruto o afastou gentilmente, empurrando-o para trás. O sorriso malicioso do Uzumaki resplandecia ao luar, suas belas feições tomadas pelo desejo. Merda, por que Naruto tinha que ser tão absurdamente bonito daquele jeito? Caralho, isso era uma sacanagem, _literalmente_. O pior? Naruto _sabia_ o poder que detinha sobre ele. Ele sabia, por isso que o afastou daquele jeito tão avassaladoramente sensual para sozinho retirar o pijama e a roupa intima de maneira dolorosamente lenta apenas para torturá-lo daquela forma impudica e sádica.

Finalmente o pijama e a roupa íntima deslizaram pela ereção de Naruto, revelando o pênis endurecido. Sasuke nunca sentiu tanto calor em sua vida ou mesmo tanto desejo de provar algo como sentiu naquele momento. Naruto era bem avantajado e o pré-gozo minava na glande. Naruto mordeu os lábios sedutoramente em um meio sorriso lascivo, chamando-o com o dedo.

-Então _vem_. -pediu Naruto com a voz rouca pelo prazer. Sasuke não precisava de uma ordem para agir.

Engatinhando na cama, enquanto sorria maliciosamente, Sasuke apoiou seu corpo nos cotovelos, ficando de quatro para poder provocar o outro na mesma intensidade. Deslizou a língua sobre seus lábios de maneira provocante, lançando um olhar lascivo ao outro antes de pegar a ereção de Naruto com as mãos e lamber o pré-gozo que ali estava, sentindo o gosto da essência do Uzumaki, para depois abocanhar todo o falo olhando diretamente para o outro, vendo-o arfar. Milagrosamente, ele não se engasgou, o que o deixou muito contente, mas também não era como se ele tivesse conseguido colocar todo o membro do outro em sua boca, mas a julgar pelo gemido que Naruto deu, não era como se realmente importasse. Lentamente, Sasuke voltou a movimentar sua boca em movimentos de subida e descida, gemendo ocasionalmente para intensificar a sensação no outro; não deixou de encará-lo por um instante sequer, vendo como o Uzumaki jogava a cabeça para trás, revirando os olhos em prazer. Sasuke riria, se sua boca não estivesse repleta pela carne de Naruto.

A cada movimento seu, Sasuke sentia os quadris do Uzumaki acompanhar seu ritmo, enquanto sentia carícias em seus cabelos e costas, que ora eram arranhadas na trilha de sua coluna vertebral, causando-lhe uma série de ondas de prazer que percorriam seu corpo, estimulando-o a sugar mais e mais o falo pulsante de Naruto.

-Aaaaah... Chega! -pediu Naruto puxando-o pelos cabelos e parando a carícia, conduzindo seu rosto até que seus lábios se encontrassem em um beijo sôfrego.

O Uzumaki inesperadamente inverteu as posições, beijando-o tão intensamente que Sasuke tinha certeza que o outro queria arrancar sua alma. Naruto capturou seus braços e os ergueu até acima de sua cabeça, posicionando-se entre suas pernas, fazendo-o se sentir extremamente exposto, deixando-o um pouco tímido. A falta de ar invadia seus pulmões, mas Naruto continuava a lhe beijar, mordiscando seus lábios, para em seguida mordiscar seu queixo e bochechas e logo voltar a capturar seus lábios para outro beijo selvagem.

-Sasuke... -disse Naruto ao término do beijo, encarando-o com luxúria enquanto seu sorriso transbordava em lascívia. -O que você acha? Se _você_ ganha, _eu_ ganho, o que acha disso?

Sasuke demorou a entender, estava concentrado demais nas feições libidinosas de Naruto para poder se concentrar naquelas palavras, mas quando o fez, quando percebeu todas as pequenas implicações... Naruto de quatro, sugando-o e abocanhando seu membro... Sasuke apenas sorriu, pressentindo que gostaria daquela proposta.

-Ótimo... -disse Naruto sorrindo sedutoramente, dando-lhe um beijo estalado antes de se afastar, ficando de costas para o Uchiha, dando-lhe visão privilegiada do seu traseiro musculoso e arredondando, bem como de seu membro. -Está pronto, Bastardo?

Sasuke nada disse, apenas investiu contra o membro de Naruto enquanto espalmava suas mãos no traseiro do outro, apertando a carne macia e cravando suas unhas na região. Simultaneamente, Naruto investiu contra o seu traseiro mordendo a curva entre suas nádegas com força, enquanto suas mãos estimulavam seus testículos e a extensão do seu pênis. O prazer que o invadiu foi tão intenso que Sasuke teve seus pensamentos anuviados por um instante, cessando seus movimentos apenas para aproveitar as carícias que Naruto lhe fazia, não sabendo discernir qual delas mais lhe enlouquecia. Porra! Era _bom_ demais! Aqueles lábios carnudos lambiam a trilha entre suas nádegas, mordendo a região sensível e encontrando um ponto específico que fazia com que seu corpo arqueasse em prazer; Sasuke agradeceu por sua boca estar cheia com a carne de Naruto, caso contrário teria gritado.

Naruto mapeou cada centímetro do seu traseiro, concentrando-se em um ponto intermediário localizado entre a curva de suas nádegas, mordiscando a região e lambendo-a em seguida, fazendo com que Sasuke se contorcesse ante ao prazer que sentia, mordendo os lábios com força para evitar os gritos de prazer que certamente deixaria escapar; ainda era um Uchiha e tinha seu orgulho a zelar, mas sob tais _circunstâncias_, as malditas, era difícil se conter. Uma das mãos ásperas de Naruto apertando carinhosamente seus testículos enquanto a outra masturbava seu pênis cadencialmente; Sasuke estava quase sem fôlego, seu corpo contorcia-se a cada mínimo toque de Naruto, fazendo-o contrair seus músculos inevitavelmente e morder seus lábios enquanto tentava respirar regularmente, embora o oxigênio não ficasse o tempo necessário em seus pulmões. Ele não queria estar tão passivo, mas era simplesmente inevitável, aquelas sensações obliteravam seus pensamentos e suas ações. Tudo o que ele fazia era continuar estimulando o membro de Naruto na mesma velocidade que seu pênis era acariciado.

-Naruto... -gemeu Sasuke, sentindo uma súbita intensificação de seus sentidos, fazendo todos os músculos em seu corpo se contraírem quase que dolorosamente. Ele precisava de alívio com urgência! -Naruto...! Eu...

E então Naruto, provando ser um demônio desalmado, parou com todas as carícias, deixando-o extremamente frustrado e ofegante; sua ereção subitamente negligenciada pulsava, jorrando pequenas gotículas de esperma.

-Não pode, não. -disse Naruto cantarolando maliciosamente, enquanto virava apenas seu rosto para encará-lo. Havia um sorriso decididamente mau em seus lábios. -Eu _não_ deixo!

-Seu...! -reclamou Sasuke irritado, sentindo seu rosto esquentando gradualmente. Maldição, ele não podia _corar_ daquela maneira. Especialmente _não_ naquela hora e menos ainda diante daquele olhar divertido e sádico que Naruto lhe destinava.

-Eu quero você _aqui_. -disse Naruto enfaticamente, enquanto tocava seu orifício diante de Sasuke, que mordeu os lábios ao ponto de arrancar um filete de sangue, enquanto sentia a glande de seu membro ser comprimida pelos dedos de Naruto. -E é isso o que eu vou ter, bastardo. Então se contenha!

-Meio difícil se você continuar... -contrariou Sasuke, odiando o tom choroso de sua voz. O que raios Naruto fez com ele? E por que raios que Naruto parou de fazer aquilo com ele?

-Ora e você não é um _Uchiha?_ -inquiriu Naruto presunçosamente, movendo-se até se sentar em seu colo, escorando suas costas nos seus joelhos, largando sua ereção apenas por alguns instantes antes de tocá-la novamente; era uma bela visão.

O orgulho de Sasuke foi ferido ante aquelas palavras, mas há situações na vida de um homem que o orgulho realmente não serve para merda nenhuma. Especialmente quando um cara, com o traseiro mais desejável possível, está sentado sobre você, segurando seu pênis impedindo-o de gozar e lhe lançando aquele olhar instigante. Naruto era um puto, sem mais.

-Você acha que pode sair da vida das pessoas e sair destruindo tudo? -perguntou Naruto com a voz decidida, lançando-lhe um olhar repleto de emoções conflitantes.

Sasuke sabia a resposta para aquela questão. Ele _não_ podia fazer aquilo, mas fez. Não se arrependeu por suas escolhas, porque todas elas, mesmo sendo absolutamente contrárias aos seus desejos, todas elas o levaram aquele momento. Em nenhum instante ele se livrou daquele vínculo, porque Naruto não desistiu dele, mas principalmente porque _ele_ nunca deixou de ter esperanças que um dia Naruto o salvaria de si mesmo.

Era algo que ele nunca admitiu, mas era verdade. O Uchiha podia ver a mágoa e o desejo refletidos naquele olhar quase alucinado; estava difícil de engolir ou respirar. Estava completamente hipnotizado por qualquer coisa que Naruto fizesse: estava cativo daquela pessoa desde que começaram a conversar. Talvez antes. Muito antes, porque era _Naruto_. E nenhuma mentira que Sasuke contasse a si mesmo poderia anuviar a verdade: ele nunca conseguiria realmente largar Naruto. Clichê, mas verdade. Era mais que amizade ou desejo carnal, muito mais do que a pura sinergia animalesca que os unia naquela cama; era algo superior e irretratável. Não precisava tocar Naruto para saber, precisava apenas encarar seus olhos e ver o sentimento refletido neles.

-Acha que é o único que pode _provocar_? -perguntou Naruto no mesmo tom cadenciado e sedutor, seus olhos cintilando na luz do luar; Sasuke sentia seus batimentos cardíacos se acelerando vertiginosamente.

Naruto pegou sua mão esquerda e passou a distribuir beijinhos nos seus dedos, lentamente mordiscando-os ou sugando apenas a ponta destes, encarando-o com um olhar quase faminto. Sasuke não conseguia respirar, sentia-se desesperado por mais um toque, qualquer coisa que fosse, entretanto não conseguia agir: apenas um olhar e Naruto o domou. Era inegável o poder do Uzumaki e a súbita dominância naquela relação, pelo menos por ora.

Ele tentou se desvincular, tentou de todas as formas quebrar o que quer que existisse entre eles; em vão. Naruto detinha o poder sobre ele e aquela seria a única verdade. O quão patético era admitir aquilo? Não sabia e francamente não se importava, não enquanto seus dedos estavam em contato com os lábios macios e quentes de Naruto ou enquanto este lhe olhasse daquela forma desejosa, como se ele fosse o centro de seu mundo; e era. O Uzumaki não precisava dizer isso em palavras, pois Sasuke sabia que era verdade e isso aumentava o seu ego, porque se ele era cativo de Naruto, o outro também tinha o mesmo problema com ele.

Era _compulsivo_. _Devastador_ e ainda assim tão puro e cristalino que Sasuke não conseguia encontrar palavras capazes de descrever a intensidade daquele laço. Era desejo, mas acima de tudo era _amor._

-Acha que é o único que pode bagunçar com a vida alheia? -inquiriu Naruto com a voz irritada e um olhar penetrante.

Sem deixar de fitá-lo, Naruto abocanhou três de seus dedos em um rompante; o Uchiha nunca tinha visto algo tão absurdamente impudico como aquilo antes. Naruto sugava seus dedos em movimentos lentos de sobe e desce, sempre o encarando atentamente, com aquele desejo escancarado em seu olhar. O Uchiha estremeceu. Naruto se superava na arte do sexo, dominando cada um de seus pensamentos e fazendo-o se sentir febril. Se ele tivesse permanecido em Konoha, será que tudo o que viviam naquele momento teria acontecido? Se tivesse, será que teria sido tão bom?

Ele soube as respostas assim que a língua do Uzumaki passou a lamber a extensão de seus dedos, em uma lentidão torturante, que fazia com que seu membro pulsasse em expectativa só por admirar o quadro a sua frente. _Teria_, mas não seria tão bom quanto aquele momento. Não seria tão intenso como um despertar, como um _parto._ Porque era assim que o Uchiha se sentia: como se nascesse outra vez, mudando seus conceitos e seus dogmas antigos para devotar-se àquele sentimento poderoso que nutria.

Era Naruto e este não lhe machucaria e ele jamais conseguiria desejar qualquer outra pessoa além do Uzumaki. Sasuke gemeu baixo quando sentiu a língua do Uzumaki lamber seus dedos, umedecendo-os e suspirando durante o processo, com a expressão tomada pelo prazer. Sasuke tentou respirar fundo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um ofego estrangulado; Naruto iria matá-lo daquele jeito. Ele _precisava_ de alívio, precisava do corpo de Naruto, não poderia aguentar mais.

-Pois está errado, bastardo! -urrou Naruto mordendo seus dedos com um pouco mais de força do que o devido; Sasuke não se importou com um pouco de dor. Ele era especialista em causar dor, nada mais justo que sofrê-la.

O Uzumaki acomodou-se na cama, ficando em uma posição escancaradamente erótica, mantendo suas pernas bem abertas dando-lhe total acesso ao seu orifício e ao seu membro enrijecido. Sasuke arfou enquanto observava o corpo do outro tão exposto. Ponderava se era mesmo digno de recebê-lo, por mais que seu membro rugisse em expectativa na mera possibilidade de penetrar no interior de Naruto, que ainda lambia e sugava seus dedos de maneira provocante.

-Eu quero você, bastardo, e eu _vou_ ter você! -disse Naruto decidido, guiando seus dedos lubrificados até seu orifício.

-Eu _sou_ seu, idiota. -retrucou Sasuke encarando Naruto, deixando um sorriso verdadeiro surgir em seus lábios. -Se é que não percebeu isso ainda.

Naruto o encarou desnorteado por um instante, enquanto assimilava o que acabara de ser proferido. Sasuke esperou pacientemente; não se arrependia do que tinha dito. Era verdade, a mais pura verdade e Naruto precisava saber e ele não podia mais mentir a si mesmo. Um sorriso radiante brotou nos lábios do outro, alcançando seu olhar e cada parte do seu rosto, acalentando o coração de Sasuke de uma maneira única. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu do olho direito do Uzumaki, mas Sasuke a recolheu, jurando para si mesmo que jamais faria o outro sofrer novamente.

-Ótimo!-disse Naruto feliz, unindo seus lábios, impedindo que Sasuke aprofundasse o beijo. -Agora pare de frescura e me coma logo!

O Uchiha sorriu um pouco mais, inclinando-se para dar um beijo rápido em Naruto enquanto introduzia o primeiro dedo no interior deste, sentindo pouca resistência no canal apertado; era um sinal de que o Uzumaki confiava nele, mesmo após tudo o que fizera, Naruto _confiava_ nele, fazendo com que uma estranha e inexplicável felicidade conseguisse superar seu desejo imenso em ter o outro. Tudo o que o Uchiha sentia no momento era enlevo, por finalmente concretizar seu desejo, por ser _recíproco_.

-Você pretende só olhar? -reclamou Naruto, com a voz divertida e desejosa.

-Vai se foder! -retrucou Sasuke sentindo seu rosto corado de vergonha por ter sido pego em um momento de fraqueza.

-É isso que eu 'tou tentando fazer, bastardo. -comentou Naruto ainda no mesmo tom divertido.

Imediatamente ele começou a movimentar o dedo no interior de Naruto, fazendo movimentos de subida e descida, percebendo o desconforto mesclado com prazer na face do outro. Continuou com os movimentos circulares dentro de Naruto, até tocar em um ponto que o fez arquear e gemer longamente, de forma baixa, mas ainda assim em êxtase puro. Não soube bem o que fez, mas repetiu o movimento mais uma vez, recebendo a mesma reação do Uzumaki. Sasuke sorriu diante daquela expressão enlouquecida do outro, sentindo-se bem por ser _ele_ quem a evocara. Retirou o dedo, inserindo dois dígitos em movimentos circulares no canal estreito até tocar novamente aquele ponto específico, cutucando a região com força, conforme movimentava seus dedos saindo e entrando do orifício, o mais rápido que podia.

-Bas...Taaaardo! -gemia Naruto longamente, seu rosto estava muito corado, seus olhos fechados e sua expressão embevecida pelo prazer, tornando-o a visão mais estonteante da vida do Uchiha; _péssima_ hora para ficar romântico.

Como que para comprovar que ele _não_ estava romântico, Sasuke inseriu o terceiro dedo no interior de Naruto, sem se preocupar em ser gentil, atingindo aquele ponto crítico na anatomia do Uzumaki, fazendo com que este arqueasse suas costas e sua boca se abrisse em um grito mudo de prazer. Sasuke começou a mover os dedos em um movimento de vai e vem contínuo e ritmado, vendo as expressões prazerosas no rosto de Naruto com adoração. Talvez ele estivesse um _pouco_ romântico. Merda.

-Porra, Sasuke para de ser gay e enfia logo em mim! -urgiu Naruto abrindo os olhos e fitando-o com tanta luxúria que Sasuke não teve como não atender aquela demanda.

Ele também precisava de alívio, afinal. Posicionando-se e se sentindo mais nervoso do que qualquer outro momento na sua vida, Sasuke inspirou profundamente enquanto direcionava seu membro latejante na entrada do outro, sendo invadido pelo medo descomunal de ferir Naruto concomitantemente com a excitação desmedida que sentia. Tinha que se conter, por mais que desejasse investir contra aquele corpo até que ambos gozassem loucamente; céus, só de pensar nisso ele se sentia seu corpo vibrar.

Entretanto, o Uchiha tinha noção que já causara problemas demais, feridas em excesso, seja no corpo quanto na alma do parceiro; não poderia estragar aquele momento com mais um descuido seu. Com todo o cuidado, Sasuke conteve seus impulsos de invadir o canal de uma única vez, adentrando no corpo do outro com o máximo de delicadeza o possível. A sensação de ser envolvido pelo corpo de Naruto era _incandescente._ Não havia outra palavra capaz de descrever o calor que sentiu enquanto invadia aquele corpo que tanto desejava, sincronizando suas almas daquela forma única. Era mais do que prazeroso, era só algo muito maior que isso; não havia palavras.

Sasuke investia contra o corpo do outro, sentindo espasmos de prazer conforme preenchia o estreito canal de Naruto, que mordia os lábios e mantinha os olhos bem fechados, suspirando baixinho. O Uchiha não sabia se os gemidos eram por causa da dor ou pelo prazer, embora suspeitasse que fosse ambos. Começou a estimular o pênis de Naruto enquanto distribuía beijos em seu rosto, entrando devagar até conseguir preenchê-lo totalmente, quando esperou que o outro se acostumasse com a invasão. Sasuke esperava que Naruto não demorasse a se acostumar, ele _precisava_ se mover, todo seu corpo urgia para isso.

Toda aquela pressão quente sobre sua virilidade o estava enlouquecendo. Naruto abriu os olhos e quando Sasuke viu toda a luxúria nestes, ignorou completamente qualquer intenção de não machucá-lo, passando a se mover dentro do corpo do outro.

Naruto arfava cada vez que Sasuke conseguia encontrar a região prazerosa em seu corpo; o Uchiha se concentrou naquele ponto apenas para ver como a expressão de Naruto se tornava alucinada pelo prazer, seus lábios abertos em um grito mudo e seus olhos fechados em deleite. Sasuke se sentia em chamas, como se o fogo encontrasse o oxigênio e passasse a queimar mais intensamente que antes; era aterrador aquela sensação. O prazer dominava seu corpo, fazendo-o se mover mais e mais rápido, apenas para sentir mais intensamente aquele calor que só Naruto poderia lhe oferecer, sentindo a sua pele ferver diante da pressão em seu membro e da visão erótica da face repleta de luxuria do outro.

-Mais fundo! -pedia Naruto em um gemido longo e contido. -Mais...! Mais...!

E Sasuke atendia, movendo-se mais rápido, fazendo a cama se movimentar junto dele, rangendo preguiçosamente; ele estava consciente de tudo no quarto. Sentia o vento gelado adentrando pela janela e tocando na sua pele nua, suada e quente; sentia o corpo de Naruto abaixo do seu se contorcendo em prazer, enquanto buscava mais contato com ele; sentia as unhas de Naruto arranharem sua costa com força, incentivando-o a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido; sentia o canal de Naruto se estreitar a cada vez que alcançava aquela zona erógena; ouvia os suspiros e gemidos baixos do parceiro e todas as suas frases sem sentido; _incandescente_. Sasuke mordiscava o pescoço e o ombro do Uzumaki em uma tentativa de conter os gritos de prazer presos em sua garganta, uma de suas mãos apertava com força o lado interno da coxa direita de Naruto enquanto a outra o estimulava no mesmo ritmo da penetração.

-Sasukeeee... - chamou Naruto enquanto gemia, abrindo os olhos para encará-lo, enquanto movia suas pernas, lhe dando mais acesso, enquanto comprimia sua ereção em uma pressão insuportável. -Amo... Você!

E o Uchiha não conseguiu se conter depois dessa, se despejando no interior de Naruto com um longo gemido que mais parecia um grito, enquanto seu corpo colapsava pelo prazer. Seu coração batia descompassado e sua respiração estava irregular, nenhum pensamento passava por sua cabeça; a sensação era forte demais para qualquer outra coisa. Era bom demais para poder definir. Sasuke caiu no corpo do outro completamente exausto.

-Bastado incompetente! -rugiu Naruto abaixo de si.

Sem entender, o Uchiha virou-se para encará-lo, observando que as iris azuis reluziam tanto em êxtase quanto a irritação. Naruto suspirou resignado, lhe dando seu melhor olhar incrédulo, pois sequer tinha disposição para se manifestar, em vez disso pegou mão de Sasuke e a direcionou até seu membro ainda rígido. Sasuke não hesitou.

-Continue me olhando. -disse Sasuke.

Mesmo entorpecido pelo prazer, o Uchiha se moveu até que seu rosto ficasse próximo da pélvis de Naruto, onde mordiscou a parte interna da coxa esquerda do Uzumaki sempre mantendo o cuidado de encarar aquelas esferas azuis que tanto gostava. Distribuiu beijos na área enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava a ereção do outro em ritmos acelerados. Sua boca percorreu o caminho até chegar ao membro de Naruto, abocanhando-o de maneira voraz, sem nunca deixar de fitar o Uzumaki, que o observava atentamente enquanto mordia os lábios de maneira provocante. Suas mãos arranhavam as coxas de Naruto enquanto sua boca trabalhava em um ritmo cadenciado, fazendo com que o outro voltasse a puxar seus cabelos auxiliando-o a se mover sobre sua ereção, ditando o ritmo que ele deveria seguir; Sasuke não se importou.

-Sasu... ke... Sa...Sukeeeeee! -gemia Naruto cada vez mais alto, fazendo-o gemer só por escutar aquele som.

O Uchiha sentiu o corpo de Naruto se retesar e os movimentos deste ficarem mais ágeis; sabia que o outro finalmente iria gozar. Enquanto abocanhava o membro de Naruto, Sasuke gemeu, intensificando as sensações sentidas por Naruto, fazendo com que o outro finalmente gozasse em sua boca; o Uchiha engoliu todo o esperma, refletindo que o gosto não era bom ou ruim, mas era de Naruto e isso era o que importava.

O Uzumaki arfava enquanto se recuperava do orgasmo, parecendo uma pessoa completamente nova diante dos seus olhos e mesmo assim o Uchiha se sentia comovido com aquela visão; o que raios Naruto fazia com ele afinal de contas? Naruto sabia como envolvê-lo, preenchendo todas as lacunas na sua vida de uma maneira irreversível. Era impossível evitar isso, porque aquele sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro era forte o bastante para transformar sombras em luz e havia uma razão muito específica para isso: a vontade de querer estar junto com alguém. Não querer estar sozinho ou suportar grandes perdas sozinho. O que eles tinham em comum era a vontade de um suportar o outro, acrescentando vontade de viver um ao outro.

E por quererem estar juntos, nascia a vontade de proteger o outro, a vontade de querer cuidar zelosamente pelos interesses do outro, contribuindo para que somente sorrisos fossem permitidos em suas vidas.

Se Sasuke analisasse daquela forma, então ele perceberia que ele _dependia_ de Naruto. Não no sentido ruim. Não apenas porque o Uzumaki era a sua droga particular, a sua fraqueza em potencial, não só por isso, mas porque _Naruto era o seu suporte_ e sem ele Sasuke não conseguiria caminhar por quaisquer caminhos. Naruto era o oxigênio que fazia as chamas queimarem e adquirirem o tom laranja; incandescente. Era _dependência _mútua - em todos os sentidos. E também amor. Essas eram as palavras.

-Bom... Acho que ainda tem esperança para você! -murmurou Naruto com um sorriso gentil no rosto, trazendo-o para perto de si e lhe dando um beijo singelo nos lábios. -Só precisamos cortar esse seu lado romântico enquanto estivermos em atividades mais... hn... _educativas_.

-Educativas? -indagou Sasuke acomodando-se melhor sobre o tórax de Naruto, sentindo seus cabelos serem acariciados, deixando-o com sono.

-Claro que sim! Nossa última conversa foi muito produtiva! Aprendi muito sobre _anatomia_. -respondeu Naruto displicentemente.

Os dois se encararam antes de sorrirem um para o outro. Sasuke sentia-se extremamente tolo, mas mais feliz do que um dia julgara que estaria. Ficou fitando o rosto sereno de Naruto, pensando em como tinha sorte por finalmente se entenderem. Por Naruto não ter desistido dele Sasuke acariciava suas bochechas morenas com as costas de sua mão direita, ficando assim por um tempo indeterminado, sentindo uma imensa tranquilidade.

-Ou talvez você devesse ficar romântico sim. -comentou Naruto. -Você fica tão _bonitinho!_

Sasuke fechou a cara. Naruto era a pessoa que mais gostava, mas também era a pessoa mais irritante da face da terra. Lembrou-se de Sakura. Naruto era a _segunda_ pessoa mais irritante na face da terra. E aí ele se lembrou de Orochimaru. Tudo bem, talvez fosse à terceira. Mas ainda assim era uma das pessoas mais irritantes na face da terra!

-Não me chame de _bonitinho_. Eu não sou uma garota. -retrucou.

-É bonitinho _sim. -_contrariou Naruto.

O Uzumaki mantinha a expressão amena, seus lábios curvados em um sorriso sapeca, assemelhando-o a uma raposa. Sasuke estava _indignado_ com aquela comparação. Virou-se para encarar o outro, lançando seu melhor olhar vingador, pena que não funcionou.

-É bonitinho quando me olha com carinho.

O Uzumaki passou a acariciar sua bochecha direita suavemente, fazendo com que a raiva de Sasuke diminuísse paulatinamente, mesmo que ele se esforçasse em manter a feição irritada. Ele não iria corar naquele momento, seu orgulho não permitiria tal humilhação diante dos olhos celestiais ávidos por constrangê-lo. Sustentou o olhar irritado, embora ele suspeitasse que sua expressão soasse mais como birra.

-Quando ficou preocupado em me ferir...

Naruto aproximou seus rostos, beijando suas bochechas, sua testa, a ponta do nariz, seu queijo, diversas vezes. O Uchiha esperava um beijo em seus lábios, mas este não veio, fazendo-o ficar enfezado.

-Você é muito _bonitinho!_ -concluiu Naruto sorrindo radiantemente. -É um bastardo, definitivamente, não estou dizendo o contrário, mas também sabe ser _adorável_.

-Naruto... -disse Sasuke com a voz perigosamente baixa. Paciência tinha limite e a sua estava chegando próxima do fim.

Por outro lado, o Uzumaki riu alto enquanto o envolvia em um abraço apertado e seus lábios se ocupavam em lhe dar muitos selinhos rápidos, fazendo sua boca formigar com o contato, ansiando por mais beijos.

E era assim o fim do temível Uchiha Sasuke, o vingador do clã Uchiha: deitado na cama, com outro homem, nu, completamente dominado pelo vício que os lábios de Uzumaki Naruto causavam.

-Ah, não vê que eu 'tou feliz? - disse Naruto com um sorriso radiante que dissipou qualquer vestígio de irritação nele. -Você está de volta! Eu tenho _você_ de volta, bastardo imbecil!

Sasuke sorriu, voltando a se acomodar no peito de Naruto, sentindo um dos braços de Naruto envolvê-lo em um abraço apertado, enquanto a carícia sobre os cabelos de sua nuca voltava, acalmando-o.

-Sabe, Sasuke, porque eu realmente, realmente mesmo não desisti de você? -perguntou Naruto. Sasuke o encarou, balançando a cabeça negativamente, recebendo um beijo na testa. -Era porque um ninja fica forte para proteger as pessoas que ama e esse desejo de proteger alguém desencadeia as guerras. Uma vila ninja nada mais é do que uma grande família que se protege. Quando alguns sentem mais afinidade que os outros se formam os clãs, mas, no fundo, todos têm a mesma essência. Todos nós somos uma família ninja.

O Uchiha observava a expressão serena de Naruto, enquanto dizia aquelas palavras. O sono que sentia dissipou-se, mesmo que a carícia em seus cabelos continuasse. A luz que vinha da janela clareava o quarto com mais intensidade, significando que amanhecia e eles não dormiram nada.

-E todos nós temos que lutar contra nós mesmos para evitar o ódio em nossos corações. O ódio só destrói. Eu não podia aceitar que você odiasse a tudo e a todos, porque eu quero proteger você. - Naruto lhe deu mais um beijo na testa. -Você é a minha família e o que eu sinto por você é essencialmente fraterno, mas esse sentimento é tão forte que transborda pelo meu corpo.

Naruto sorria encabulado após proferir essas palavras, fazendo o estômago as mãos de Sasuke suarem, enquanto seu coração disparava. E não era que Naruto era bom com declarações? Para um cara que não sabia explicar o que sentia, ele estava se saindo muito bem naquele momento.

-Você me deixa forte, porque é o meu completo oposto. Eu quero lutar por você, porque se eu lutar por você eu inevitavelmente estou seguindo o meu caminho ninja, protegendo toda a vila que eu amo. -concluiu Naruto, lhe lançando um olhar terno. -Eu precisava salvar você desse ciclo de ódio, porque é isso que nós, ninjas, devemos fazer.

Sasuke absorvia aquelas palavras lentamente, sentindo sua garganta ficar seca e seu coração acelerar ainda mais; era como se fosse enfartar. Não por apenas por causa da declaração amorosa de Naruto, mas porque essas eram as respostas que precisava. Era o que faltava para ele preencher o quebra cabeças da sua vida. Agora ele sentia que conseguia entender Itachi.

Itachi também lutava contra o ódio, do seu jeito violento e solitário. Seus familiares também lutavam contra o ódio, mas tinham se esquecido do que era ser uma integralidade com a vila. A vila fazia com que todos fosse ligados por um vínculo fraterno, pois a vontade coletiva seria a proteção uns dos outros. Era por repulsa ao ódio, mas também era por amor.

Agora ele entendia.

-Eu quero ficar com você. Aqui, em Konoha. Quero restaurar a honra do meu clã, protegendo essa vila que o meu irmão queria proteger. -disse Sasuke sério, em um tom de voz comedido, enquanto observava Naruto atentamente. -Mas dessa vez eu quero proteger essa vila não por causa de uma imposição ou porque era o desejo do Itachi. Dessa vez vai ser porque eu quero.

Naruto sorriu aprovando. Seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, apenas um toque singelo, como um pacto. Os raios de sol timidamente invadiam o quarto, trazendo sombras amigáveis e o frescor da manhã.

-Eu vou te ajudar nisso. -disse Naruto com docilidade, enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

Permaneceram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, apenas apreciando um a companhia do outro e as carícias delicadas que trocavam. Sasuke acariciava o peito de Naruto enquanto sentia o sono se aproximando fazendo-o fechar suas pálpebras quase que inconscientemente.

-Não durma. -recomendou Naruto. -Não quero que a Sakura-chan nos pegue no flagra.

No mesmo instante, Sasuke abriu os olhos, endurecendo diante das carícias do outro e lhe lançando um olhar feroz, para o riso do Uzumaki, por mais que Sasuke realmente não entendesse qual era a graça. Como é que o outro se atrevia a falar de Sakura após aquela declaração? O Uchiha não tinha esquecido que o Uzumaki tivera um penhasco pela garota praticamente toda sua vida, fazendo com que _ele_ passasse o inferno toda a vez que Naruto arrastava asa para a menina. Era ciúmes, sim, e daí?

-Calma, não vou trair você, bastardo. -disse Naruto em tom calmo. -Mas a Sakura-chan ainda gosta de você, ou seja, das duas uma: se ela me vir dormindo contigo, ou ela vai me matar na base da porrada ou nunca mais vamos conseguir fazer amor sem ter companhia.

Morrendo de raiva e sem entender qual o cabimento da segunda hipótese, Sasuke afastou-se, permitindo que Naruto levantasse da cama, dando-lhe uma ótima visão do seu corpo desnudo. Sasuke o observou atentamente, decidindo que da próxima vez que fizesse sexo, seria com as luzes acessas para que ele pudesse apreciar melhor aquele corpo estonteante. Mesmo com preguiça, Sasuke levantou-se da cama e se vestiu. O Uchiha já estava se deitando de novo quando Naruto o assustou com um gritinho.

-O que foi? -perguntou Sasuke se acomodando nos lençóis.

-Ah, já ia me esquecendo! -disse Naruto, com um sorriso maroto, fazendo com que Sasuke suspeitasse das intenções do outro.

-O quê? -inquiriu Sasuke sarcasticamente. -Vai me dar um beijo de boa noite?

-Não, quer dizer, também, mas se vira aí. -Naruto veio ao seu encontro, fez com que se virasse, independente de qualquer protesto seu, e abaixou as calças do seu pijama a fim de ver suas nádegas.-Ah, _está_ aí!

-É claro que está aí... O que você...- e então Sasuke se lembrou, ficando instantaneamente vermelho. -Ora, seu...!

Sasuke se conscientizou que deveria estar com uma marca vermelha no seu traseiro; isso realmente o irritou tanto quanto o deixou envergonhado. Naruto ria diante de suas reações, deixando-o ainda mais enfezado. O Uchiha ergueu suas calças e se virou para encarar Naruto, que lhe depositou um beijo na testa, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios.

-Mas que tara essa sua... -comentou Sasuke se sentindo constrangido. Naruto apenas riu.

-Acostume-se. -disse Naruto. -Eu nunca mais vou desgrudar de você, bastardo.

-Idiota. -resmungou Sasuke virando-se para a janela, ouvindo os passos de Naruto se distanciando, mas seria provisório.

Sasuke sorriu enquanto fechava os olhos, apreciando o canto dos pássaros enquanto o sono lhe retirava da realidade maravilhosa aos poucos. Naruto era mesmo um idiota, era _ele _quem nunca mais iria desgrudar do outro.

E aquele era um fato incontestável.

* * *

**Aleluia! Eu _finalmente_ terminei essa fic! Vocês não têm ideia do quanto eu sofri tentando escrever esse limão! Essa fic está com um super atraso! Eu pretendia entregá-la antes da prova da OAB, que foi domingo dia 8/07, mas falhei. Depois pretendi postá-la no sasunaru Day 10/07 (ajuda ae teme!), entretanto falhei novamente, mas, felizmente, consegui entregá-la antes deste fim de semana!**

**Estou MUITO feliz por isso!**

**Enfim, após o desabafo, eu tenho que comentar o assunto importante: essa fic tem um side story, então vocês podem esperar mais uma atualização dela! **

**Outra coisa importante: aqueles que mandarem review deslogado eu prometo responder a review no próximo capítulo, ok? **

**Espero que tenham gostado desse limão. É o meu primeiro realmente detalhado e eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês para saber se agradei.**


End file.
